istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Bûrzum Rung-Pilik
Born to a human mother who was ashamed of her Orc lover, Bûrzum Rung-Pilik (a half-orc) was raised in a small human village in the northwest of Oemberaen . His mother tried to keep him from the knowledge that his father was a powerful Orc barbarian chief, but these attempts only made Bûrzum more curious about his origins. Through lurking in pubs in nearby villages, Bûrzum learned about his father's glory and wanted to make it his own. After swearing an oath to give glory to Slavak Vod, unaligned god of glory and death, Bûrzum ventured off into the wilderness. He found other like-minded warrior, and formed his own clan, Ujak Bûrzu, the "Dark Wolves." The Dark Wolves spent the majority of their time following the dark side of Istria to find glory fighting the unspeakable horrors of the Istrian Night. After cutting his teeth against these fiends, Bûrzum decided to lead his clan on an insane trek into the Underdark to fight the legendary evils that filled the nightmares of children. Though his clan managed to cut quite an impressive swath of destruction, they were eventually stopped by a powerful drow lich who eradicated Bûrzum's clan and banished him to the Feywild. Grateful that Slavak Vod had spared his life so that he could fight another day, Bûrzum began to seek fame and honor in his new home, and hoped to rebuild the Ujak Bûrzu. He first traveled to the city of Shinelaestra to fight the fomorian menace, but was nearly defeated. He gained renown as a master of the wilds while studying under legendary ranger Calenon Thray. Seeking to test his new knowledge and endurance, he traveled to The Isle of Dread to see how long he could survive. A group of merchants stumbled on his unconcious, battered body near the shore and took him to Astrazalian, where he used his previous battle experience to join the Sword Guard and make a devastating assault against the fomorians there. Venturing out once more into the wilderness, Bûrzum stumbled onto the Fortress of Frozen Tears and accidentally enraged The Prince of Frost. In his haste to flee, he ran into The Lake of Dreams where the Whispering Wyrm submerged him in the Lake for 13 years. When he finally emerged, Bûrzum found he had only faint memories of his past life. Looking to his old battle standard of the Ujak Bûrzu, he remembered his glory days in the natural Istrian world, but had no memory of how he was separated from his clan, or why he was in the Feywild. Looking for answers, Bûrzum heard that the powerful Prince of Frost might be able to restore his memories. Still having no recollection of his previous disastrous visit to the Fortress of Frozen Tears, Bûrzum went to ask a favor of the Prince. After regaling the Prince with glorious tales of his clan's adventures in the frozen Istrian Night, the Prince of Frost agreed to restore his memory and to grant him his occasional protection. With renewed purpose and a new, potent ally, Bûrzum seeks to restore his clan to its former glory, and to one day avenge himself against the drow lich who sent him into exile and slaughtered his compatriots. Rise of the New God Drawn by a powerful omninous force in the Feywild, Bûrzum joined forces with the adventurers Ildirin Suvarmaq, Krusk, and K'Artanyik to investigate an Eladrin graveyard. The graveyard was utterly desecrated, and filled with many horrible things. The party was narrowly escaped attack by a swarm of wraiths, was tricked by a deceitful lamia, and almost ensnared by a group of evil board games with phantom players. Category:People